Out of the Woods
by grayzone
Summary: An AU where Riley Dixon and Beth Greene are brought together without the help of the zombie apocalypse. Riley is a troubled girl with many demons while Beth is an all American girl with a big secret of her own. Let's see how their love forms, grows and develops without the fear of the living and the dead and fighting for survival rule their world. Summary and title may change...
1. That Bad

**A/N: Here is the other idea I had floating around. Let me know your thoughts. Suggestions and ideas always welcomed….remember this is an AU so keep that in mind!**

Chapter Two: That Bad

Beth hated working at the local bar. She hated that her father allowed it even though he had gone through some tough problems involving the devils liquid. She hated that it was even allowed she was only seventeen, but because her father was well liked in the town and everyone knew the Greene family as church going, well-rounded people this otherwise most likely inappropriate job for a teenager was over looked.

Today wasn't a terrible day it was a Saturday and the bar was quiet expect for the regulars. Beth leaned against the counter letting her eyes dance across the people who occupied the few bar stools and booths. Her eyes stopped at the very back booth where a lone man sat, his head bowed and his hand gripping the glass of Jack Daniels she had delivered to him a few minutes earlier. She knew who the man was; Daryl Dixon. The Dixon's were well known in the town and even more well known in the bar. Daryl was the middle Dixon he had an older brother named Merle who Beth saw once in a while and a younger sister who Beth had yet to see or met, she didn't even know the girl's name. Beth's eyes flew away from Daryl as the bar door opened bringing in the a rush of cold air and a few dried and dead leaves from the outside. Beth pushed herself away from the bar and watched as a girl entered her blue eyes flashing around the small space; they landed on Beth for a moment before they flashed over to the back booth. Beth watched as the girl made her quick way over and slide in beside Daryl.

Beth watched as the girl pulled the black beanie off her head as she quietly whispered to Daryl. She watched as strawberry blonde hair fall down the girls back before she put the pieces together and realized that, that must be the Dixon sister. Beth couldn't deny that she was pretty, and it took Mark the other bartender to walk by and shove her shoulder to get Beth to snap back to reality

"you're staring…."

Beth brought her eyes over to Mark "sorry…" she mumbled turning around to wipe the counter with the faded red rag

"that's Daryl and Merles sister….and yes she is just as bad ass, anti social and intimidating as her brothers" with that said Mark continued on towards the back room leaving Beth alone

Beth stared at the rag in her hands. Something about the words Mark spoke made Beth curious, from first look it was true the Dixon did look bad ass with her leather jacket, boots and overall demeanor ….and she was extremely pretty anybody could see that. Beth knew she shouldn't be thinking what she was thinking her father and probably the whole town wouldn't approve and hell she didn't even truly know this girl but she wanted to…._wanted to for a variety of reasons_. Beth's mind began to wander and she felt herself getting hot as different thoughts popped into her mind. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat did Beth drop the rag and jerk her head up.

"oh God I'm so sorry I spaced out for a minute…." Beth started to ramble as an amused blue-eyed Dixon stood staring at her

Beth watched as the girl smirked and locked her ocean orbs onto her making Beth feel so many different things all at once

"I can't believe I did that…I hope you weren't standing there long…..sorry I'm rambling now….what can I get you…"

The Dixon simply smirked more and leaned against the bar "just a coke"

Beth nodded her head and turned grabbing a glass from the shelve as she filled it with the tonic she let a small chuckle fill the dead air

"something funny…"

Beth turned and placed the glass on the counter "no….ummm no it's just you're a Dixon and you….I mean…you know" she spoke quickly gesturing to the glass that was filled with the sugary drink

Beth watched as the girls eyes narrowed and a look of confusion, and anger filled them "actually I don't "you know"…."

Beth's eyes nervously shifted around the room landing on the table Daryl was still sitting at his own eyes raised and looking at the scene; the Dixon's eyes located the spot Beth was staring only to return to her and that same sly smirk to grace her lips

"oh…cause I'm a Dixon I'm suppose to drink is that it…."

Beth felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes go wide "God no…I'm sorry that all came out wrong…shit I didn't mean…."

"of course you didn't…" The Dixon spoke grabbing the glass "nobody ever does" and with that she turned and walked back to her brother

Beth bit her lip and bent down picking up the fallen rag _'real smart Beth' _she thought

As she stood she watched as Mark push himself away from the door frame "smooth Beth….real smooth"

Beth threw the rag at him and watched as she caught it with a laugh

"that bad huh"

Mark walked forward grabbed a glass filling it with water "no…_not that bad_….but I know you and I can tell you like her so in that regard _yeah that bad_"

Beth shook her head and looked away from Mark and towards the back table to see it empty with a few dollar bills thrown on top

"don't worry" Mark spoke "they'll be back….for one reason or another"

**A/N: so I know I didn't have names exchanged or Mark tell Beth Riley's name I have an idea for how I want that to happen, thinking something along the eyes of Riley going there to find Merle and Daryl after a night with her father but running into Beth first…what are your thoughts on this installment? Suggestions and ideas always welcomed!**


	2. Start Over

**A/N: After tonight only one episode left till February! This chapter may not be that great I wrote it while in the back of a car on the way home but I wanted to get something out in honor of tonight's episode, hopefully you like it. I wanted to start showing Beth's feelings for Riley and get that ball rolling! For any _Love Affair_ readers I would love ideas and suggestions for stories! _Family Affair_ readers I'm starting the next chapter but I wanted to really take my time and make it the best I can so that is coming shortly. Also know that we have the mid season break this way you'll have something to hold you over =) Reviews and suggestions mean a lot! Thanks **

Chapter Three: Start Over

Beth held her breath and watched as the bar door swung open she let the air out of her lungs when an older man walked through the door, she turned around and got to work making a Jack on the rocks for Mr. Morgan who was a regular here and got the same thing every time.

"thanks Bethy" he spoke as she placed the glass in front of him. Beth gave the man a small smile in response and worked her way down the bar giving refills or cleaning spills. As the night wore on the bar seemed to settle down only a few people lingered around playing pool or darts. Beth let her eyes drift over the room stopping at the back booth; there sat Daryl with another man who Beth could tell even from the back was Merle. She bit her lip hoping that by seeing the two brothers that this spelled hope that the sister would make an appearance at some point in the night.

Beth's attention was pulled away when a man from the other side waved her over. She walked over with a smile and poured more of the golden color liquid into his glass. As she walked back her eyes once again went to the hidden away booth she watched as Merle said something to Daryl the man nodding before looking up and locking eyes with Beth, she quickly looked away embarrassed that she had been caught, she turned and busied herself with the variety of bottles that lined the back wall. She was in lost in thought turning each bottle so that the label was visible, that when a soft cough from behind her caused her to jerk her hand making a bottle of Vodka tumble to the floor. Beth silently cursed to herself glad that Mark had placed rubber cushions to the floor the week before for the bottle only bounced once and then rolled towards her feet. She picked it up and spun around only to drop the bottle once more as a bright pair of blue eyes stared back at her the same classic smirk gracing her lips

"shit" Beth mumbled as she reached back down to retrieve the fallen bottle, she turned and placed it safely back on the shelve before taking a deep breath and turning to face the girl

Beth watched as the girl's smirk grew and her eyes seemed to fill with something Beth couldn't place but it made Beth's heart flutter

"didn't mean to scare ya"

Beth pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear "it was my fault I tend to space out when I'm thinking about something"

"I get it" the blue-eyed beauty replied pushing herself up onto one of the bar stools

Beth's eyes darted over to the back booth to see Merle and Daryl both staring at her and their sister; Beth noticed that the smirk must be a family trait as it graced the lips of both men.

"so…"

Beth's eyes flashed back to the girl and she smiled her cheeks heating up

"right so what can I get ya"

Beth watched as the girl smirked again "just a coke"

Beth locked eyes with her and nodded turning to fill up the glass; turning and placing it back on the bar Beth's eyes went from the coke to the girl and then back to the coke

"listen" Beth started "I'm really sorry about the other day, I tend to ramble and just say what pops into my head when I'm nervous, Daddy says I need to learn how to filter. I didn't mean for what I said to come out the way it did, and I…."

Beth stopped talking when the girl held up a hand and an actual smile was on her face

"it's okay…believe me I've had worse….."

Beth slowly nodded her head not sure where to go from here

"I make you nervous huh..."

Beth looked at the blue eyes that now held a look of curious mischief

"well, ummmm it's just…."

Once again Beth was quieted when the girl started to chuckle "what do you say we just start over….I came here a lot..." the girl paused seeming to be lost in a memory before snapping her eyes back to Beth "...so it might be nice to have someone my age to talk to"

Beth smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "I like that, it can get kind of boring around here…my names Beth by the way, Beth Greene"

Beth watched as the girl smirked and felt her insides clench together

"well Beth Greene I'm Riley….Riley Dixon"

**A/N: not my best but hopefully alright! Suggestions, ideas and thoughts welcomed.**


	3. Call Me Herschel

**A/N: We're fast forwarding a little, Riley and Beth are already a couple...I might do a chapter to show how they got there but I thought this could be like my _Love Affair_ series; where we go back and forth and everything in-between. Hope you like this one. It stinks a little I know but it's hard to write when Walkers aren't involved! Also I'm trying to figure out _Family Affair_...which is very tricky at the moment there are so many directions I could go with that!**

Chapter Three: Call Me Herschel

Beth pushed the lump down that was forming in her throat as she kneeled in front of Riley. The girl was currently sitting on the front porch of the Greene house as Beth held a frozen bag of peas to Riley's already swollen eye. Riley's good eye danced around the land before it landed on Beth. Riley watched as Beth lowered the ice and bit her lip tears starting to form in her eyes

"I've had worse" Riley mumbled

Those words did little to ease Beth's worry, hurt, pain "I hate this" Beth spoke "I hate seeing you hurt….dealing with this…where were Daryl…Merle"

Riley wiped away a tear that fallen from Beth's eye "at work….and…and God knows where" Riley replied "and don't cry…" Beth watched as Riley smirked and leaned forward placing a light kiss to the corner of her mouth

Beth chuckled "hush up I can cry if I want…..its you….I love you and this isn't alright so stop trying to tell me it is….stop trying to tell yourself it is….."

Beth's gaze drifted away from Riley as the sound of the porch door swinging shut was heard. Beth pushed herself to her feet "it's okay daddy"

Riley closed her eyes and hoped that Mr. Greene wouldn't ask to see. This wasn't the first time that she showed up at the Greene household with a busted eye, lip….or worse.

"Riley"

"hi Mr. Greene" Riley spoke looking out at the land, the barn that sat in the distance

Mr. Greene cleared his throat "let's see"

Riley took a deep breath standing and slowly turning around only for Mr. Greene to beckon her closer. Once Riley stood in front of the man he placed a few fingers around the bruise filling the bone underneath, Riley hissed out in pain and Beth was beside her in a moment. Mr. Greene looked over at his daughter seeing the love, and worry that flowed in her blue eyes.

"Beth go put those peas away and bring a warm cloth will you"

Beth nodded and quickly reached over to give Riley's hand a squeeze "course daddy"

Riley watched Beth walk into the house before returning her gaze to Mr. Greene "it's not as bad as it looks"

Mr. Greene walked over to the porch swing and sat down, he looked at Riley before gesturing in the direction of the seat next to him. Riley's good eye filled with confusion but walked over and sat beside the man.

"Riley…we have to do something about this…."

Riley looked out at the farm watching as the sky turned a light shade of pink and purple as the sun slowly started to set

"you love my daughter"

Riley's head snapped over to the older man "of course I do…more then anything"

Mr. Greene nodded and looked out over his land, Riley watched him for a moment before also returning her gaze to the sky

"she loves you too….I've never seen her so happy…" there was a pause and the heaviness of the situation settled in "and so worried all at the same time."

Riley lowered her gaze bringing a hand up gently touching around her black and blue eye

"you know she fears that one day you won't show up at the bar or here…._or at all_….you're Bethy's world Riley….."

The faint sound of boots could be heard "see's mine….I love her Mr. Greene"

"then lets fix this…." Mr. Greene spoke as the door was pushed open "and call me Herschel"


End file.
